Olivia o the chipettes history
by alvittanyloverr
Summary: Cuando alguien mira por las calles y ve a una persona y atrás de ella vez a 3 pequeñas niñas dirían que es un grupo de hermanas o amigas no. Ahora cuando las miras más de cerca y vez que las 3 niñas no tienen ningún parecido con la persona y tampoco con la de un humano y la persona que está con ellas dice ser su hermana mayor esto sería raro conoce la historia de las chipettes.
1. UNA NOCHE EN LA TORMENTA

Prologue:

Cuando alguien mira por las calles y ve a una persona y atrás de ella vez a 3 pequeñas niñas dirían que es un grupo de hermanas o amigas no.

Ahora cuando las miras más de cerca y vez que las 3 niñas no tienen ningún parecido con la persona y tampoco con la de un humano y la persona que está con ellas dice ser su hermana mayor esto sería un poco raro **.PERO ESE NO ES EL CASO**

Capitulo: 1 "**UNA NOCHE EN LA TORMENTA"**

Hace 8 años atrás en lo profundo del bosque de Australia ahí había una tormenta los rallos iluminaban en atardecer. Corriendo por su vida una chipette ya adulta con una cesta que sujetaba fuertemente con sus 2 manos para no soltarla se encontraba ahí la chipettes se detuvo a recuperar algo de aliento porque sabía que no había acabado ya que era perseguida por 2 lobos, que ya habían matado a su esposo ahora ella era la siguiente.

La chipette sabía que era lo que hiba a pasar pero antes de ello se aserco aun enorme arbol de cactus que tenia una flor en el centro y tenia ramas suma mente grandes y gruesas que la rodeaban ella con fragilidad y delicadeza acento la cesta que encima tenía una manta que la cubría de la lluvia cuando lo hiso alzo la manta para ver por última vez lo que contenía adentro mientras soltaba una lagrima y dejo igual 3 collares con un diamante en forma triangular de diferente color y cada una tenía un nombre gravado .

Luego oyó halos lobos aproximarse, ella bajo de nuevo la manta y comenzó ha correr a toda velocidad rumbo a las cascadas. los lobos se detuvieron olfateando el cactus desgraciadamente no podían alcanzar la cesta ya que las ramas espinadas no se los permitían así que dejaron la cesta ya que era inútil alcanzarla y comenzaron a perseguir ala chipette asta que consiguieron acorralarla en la cascada.

Atrás de ella solo estaba la cascada rumbo abajo y adelante los 2 lobos ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero muy en el fondo no podía hacerlo aun no estaba lista el temor ya había llegado a lo más profundo de sus ser los lobos se le acercaban lentamente cada vez mostrando mas sus afilados colmillos , la chipette serrando los ojos con fuerza corrió Asia atrás y se aventó por la cascada los 2 lobos perplejos de esto se acercaron para ver Asia abajo de la cascada pero ella avía desaparecido ellos gruñeron furiosamente se dieron media vuelta volviendo adentrarse en el bosque.

**M****ientras tanto en la parte baja de la cascada****…. **

Las fuertes corrientes arrastraban cruel mente la chipettes cada vez dejándola sin oxigeno hasta que ella se sumergió en lo profundo del agua ella vio fijamente a la superficie como se alejaba mas de ella ya que se sumergía aun mas , ella seguía mirando a la superficie con el reflejo de la luz que la Asia hacia brillante cada vez mas y mas brillante , por ultimo ella puso su mano en su collar que llevaba puesto y lentamente cerró los ojos , después de esto solo se escuchaban sus latidos de su corazón que cada vez se hacían más lentos y más cortos hasta finalmente desaparecer.

3 horas avían pasado la noche avía cubierto todo el bosque y en la oscuridad se empezaron a escuchar 3 fuertes llantos que provenían del enorme cactus espinoso.

Al parecer 3 pequeñas ardillitas con tan solo 3 días de nacidas se encontraban ahí en llanto , hasta que ala vista de una pudo ver una sombra que se les acercaba cada vez mas y mas cerca de ellas las 3 dejaron de llorar cuando oyeron la voz de la sombra .

La voz era como de una niña aproximadamente d años, su voz era tierna y muy dulce lo suficiente para que las 3 pequeñas ardillitas bebes dejaran de llorar

-Tranquilas, tranquilas…no les are daño….

La niña aunque tenía una lámpara en la mano no, podía ver con claridad que Hera lo que estaba en la cesta, ya que cada vez que intentaba alumbrar mas para poder ver, las 3 pequeñas criaturitas estas se adentraban a la oscuridad de su manta que llevaban puesta y al igual la niña no podía acercarse demasiado a la cesta ya que las espinas de las ramas se lo impedían , así que lo único que sabía que sea lo que sea que este en la cesta ara un trió de pequeñas criaturitas bebes.

Cuidadosamente metió su mano entre las ramas del cactus espinoso para poder asentar la palma abierta en la cesta para ver si las pequeñas criaturitas se acercaban a ella. Cuando asentó su mano unos de sus pulgares toco la pata de una de las criaturitas esta se alejo bruscamente emitiendo un chillido la niña al ver esto solo sonrió

-vamos vengan, no les hare daño. La niña les dijo en su voz dulce

Solo un minuto paso y una de las pequeñas salió despacio olfateando la mano de la niña revelando a una pequeña ardillita bebe con ojos azules celestes un pelaje castaño rojizo y dos líneas blancas que se le extienden desde sus hombros hasta su cola , después de un par de minutos salieron otras 2 ardillitas bebes una Hera algo gordita un poco mas chica que la primera tenía unos ojos verdes claros y un pelaje rubio la otra no Hera gordita más bien un poco más bien como la primera solo que un poco mas grandecita esta su pelaje era castaño con la pansa y la cara de blanco tenía unos lindos ojos morados azulados.

La niña impresionada de lo que acababa de ver les sonrió pero después emitió un gruñido bajo ya que unas de las ardillitas subió a su mano sembrando sus diminutas zarpas lo que hizo que la niña moviera su brazo y se astillara con algunas espinas.

No había pasado mucho para que las 3 pequeñas ardillitas se encariñaran con la niña. La niña les acariciaba su suave pelaje de cada una, hasta que de repente los ojos de la niña se abrieron cuando escucho a una de ellas balbucear lo que se le hizo raro porque las ardillas no pueden balbucear como un bebe humano las ardillas solo emiten ruidos y chillidos aun cuando son bebes no balbucean.

"Impresionante una ardilla que puede balbucear igual que un humano bebe"… pensó para sí misma

Luego un fuerte relámpago se oyó asiendo que la niña se asuste al igual que las ardillitas bebes y que de nuevo empiecen a llorar.

La niña emitió un grito por el sonido del relámpago y un gruñido de dolor ya que por el susto saco su mano bruscamente de las ramas del cactus asiendo que se le entierren y se corte con algunas espinas luego, miro hacia al cielo nocturno y nublado a la vez que comenzó a chispear y luego al cactus donde se encontraban la cesta en donde las pequeñas ardillitas se encontraban llorando de nuevo por el fuerte ruido del relámpago.

La niña sabía que no podía dejarlas allí ni mucho menos con la tormenta y que son bebes todavía, así que ella agarro una vara larga y gruesa y la trabo entre las ramas espinadas como palanca y empujo de ella hasta que consiguió romper 2 ramas del cactus permitiendo que se pudiera acercar a la cesta para agarrarla completamente las pequeñas ardillitas dejaron de llorar cuando oyeron su voz suave y dulce.

-Ya, ya tranquilas, no pasa nada, ya están a salvo… les dijo en su voz dulce y consoladora mientras acariciaba al mismo tiempo sus suaves pelajes de las 3.

Con estas palabras las 3 ardillitas dejaron de llorar , la niña tomo en sus manos cuidadosamente la cesta y se la llevo consigo mismo caminando en la oscuridad del bosque hasta llegar a una enorme casa de 3 pisos al parecer un orfanato que era donde la niña vivía que por supuesto la niña Hera huérfana.


	2. Sorpresa en lo oscuro

**Hola a todos de nuevo este es mi segundo capítulo de mi fIc y como verán es sobre las arditas ya que son unos de los personajes favoritos de esta serie y perdón por no haber saludado antes apenas soy principiante de escribir en esta página pero no en hacer historias XD**

**Esta es la historia basada en el capítulo 60 Part de la serie Alvin and the Chipmunks El origen de las chipettes denominado El acercamiento a las Ardittas****.**

**A por cierto no soy dueño de los personajes de las ardillas y las arditas ni de las canciones que aparecerán en el fic solo soy dueño del fic XD**

**Capitulo: 2**

**Sorpresa en lo oscuro**

La niña había tomado la cesta y avía tomado un camino rumbo a una enorme casa de 3 pisos con las paredes blancas una enorme puerta rosa al igual que el techo y tenía muchas ventanas que al parecer las luces estaban apagadas ósea todos estaban durmiendo e septo la niña que se avía internado en el bosque.

Cuidadosamente se acerco a la casa tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo sonido para así no despertar halos enormes perros guardianes que tenían allí.

Cuidadosamente se acerco a una de las ventanas que estaban entre cerradas y con esta la abrió paso la cesta cuidadosamente atreves de la ventana asentándola suavemente en el suelo y después ella entro de un salto cerrando la ventana.

Cuando entro ella se encontraba en el comedor y aun lado dentro de una habitación avía una escalera que conducía a las aviaciones y otra que conducía al sótano ella se iba a dirigir a su habitación pero antes de dar un paso se escucho hunos fuertes ruidos de pasos que provenían del corredor aterrada la niña se escondió debajo de la mesa ya que como era de noche y todo estaba oscuro tenía mucha ventaja de que no la vieran y de la oscuridad con los ruidosos de los pasos salió una mujer más o menos de 30 años de cabello negro ojos oscuros y al parecer de aspecto aterrados a un mas cuando es de noche esta era la directora del orfanatorio, la dictadora la bruja sin corazón su nombre era miss grudge , esta malvada mujer aparte de torturar halos niños elle elegía halos niños que tuvieran mejor voz y los integraba aun coro infantil para que cantaran en el parque y así poder ganar dinero y halos niños que integraba perdían el derecho de ser adoptados.

Bueno miss Grudge había bajado por algo de beber la niña estaba cada vez mas aterrada abajo de la mesa e incluso del terror que le daba la directora la niña intento calmarse pero movió axidental mente un poco la silla asiendo que la silla emitiera un sonido bajito, pero la directora lo holló y azoto el vaso fuertemente contra el lavamanos asiendo que este se rompa.

-QUEN DEMONIOS ESTA AQUÍ…miss Grudge dijo con una voz sumamente enojada y diabólica alabes mientras se acercaba lentamente a la mesa.

-con que no quieres responder no es así…volvió a decir ya que nadie respondió, ella ya se avía acercado a la mesa con una especie de látigo como la que usan para los caballos de carreras.

La niña ya estaba más allá de estar aterrada su corazón latía con más fuerza cada paso que daba la directora una lagrima mas salía de sus ojos cuando escucho decir -con que no quieres responder. Ella trago saliva ya que ella estaba en la mesa ella cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas.

"por favor no, no quiero morir"…ella estaba atrapada en sus pensamientos llorando cuando la directora miss Grudge se agacho para alzar los manteles de la mesa. Se escucho un fuerte ruido en el corredor era otra niña que al parecer avía bajado de su habitación, la directora la miro y le pregunto con su voz de enojo alejándose de la mesa.

-Amy ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí?...le pregunto a la niña que al parecer su nombre era Amy.

-Yo solo me dirigía al baño directora miss Grudge ….ella respondió con timidez.

-Bien ve pero luego te me vas directo a tu habitación, no te quiero ver paciando por aquí de noche entendido. Dijo con una voz enojada y amenazante a la vez.

-Si miss grudge… respondió Amy.

La directora se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación cuando entro se escucho un tremendo aso ton de la puerta dejando a Amy en el pasillo.

"vaya esta necesita urgentemente un marido"…pensó para sí mismo, después de esto se acerco corriendo a la mesa alzando los manteles.

-Olivia estas bien…pregunto con voz de preocupación y que al parecer Olivia era el nombre de la niña que tenia la cesta.

Olivia no respondió estaba solo allí quieta no podía hablar ya que con el susto la dejo traumatizada, estaba en shock.

-Oye ya el monstruo ya se fue no pasa nada… dijo Amy tocando su hombro de Olivia. Lo que la hizo despertar de su estado de shock aterrador volviendo a la vida real.

-S…si estoy bien...dijo Olivia con dificulta.

-He y donde te avías metido te estuve buscando por horas…pregunto Amy.

-Yo...yo Salí al bosque…contesto Olivia.

-QUEEE….estás loca...no podemos ir al bosque esta prohibido y casi ases que te mate la directora, y si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerta…le contesto Amy.

-Lo sé, lo sé perdón no volverá a suceder, ya no mas, hoy rompí mi records de lo cerca que estuve de la muerte...le dijo Olivia.

-No lo vuelvas a romper...le contesto Amy en tono de broma.

-No lo hare respondió Olivia con una voz ya mucho más tranquila soltando una risita.

-¿Que traes allí? Le pregunto Amy viendo la cesta con una manta roja.

-Te lo diré luego ahora llevemos esto a nuestro cuarto. Le contesto Olivia y al parecer eran compañeras de habitación.

Así que ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a su habitación que tenía el número 15 en la puerta una vez que llegaron entraron ala habitación sin hacer ruido.

Su habitación Hera mediana las paredes eran de color gris ya desgastado tenían 2 camas al parecer antiguas y dos tocadores con una lámpara un armario y un librero esta Hera su cuarto de ellas 2.

Olivia se acerco a su cama y asentó la cesta mientras iba a su armario a cambiarse pues la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba sumamente empapada cuando se cambio se dirigió a su cama donde estaba la cesta.

-Que traes allí. Le pregunto Amy con curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenia escondido en la cesta-

-Bueno es… Es hmmm. Dijo Olivia tartamudeando.

-Ok…. Es algo bueno h algo malo. Le contesto Amy con vos molesta.

-Por favor primero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. Le contesto Olivia.

-Lo prometo. Le contesto Amy.

-Ha nadie nadie júralo. Le volvió a decir Olivia.

-Haaaa…prometo que sea lo que sea que estés ocultando no se lo diré ha nadie. Respondió Amy

-Ok. Contesto Olivia y con esto Olivia quito la manta revelando a 3 pequeñas ardillitas bebes profundamente dormidas. Amy no podía creer lo que veía.

-Ardillas...ARDILLAS...no quiero ser aguafiestas pero sabes lo que nos hará miss grudge cuando las vea tienes idea alguna. Le contesto Amy al ver esto.

-Tranquila no las verá.

-Y si las ve seria tu fin y lo que es peor sería mi fin, ella es un monstruo con cualquier mínimo error que alguien comete ella explota a hora imagínate lo que nos hará cuando se entere que tienes a 3 ardillas aquí.

-NO LAS VERA…ellas estarán aquí no saldrán de nuestra habitación. Le contesto Olivia.

-Aun así recuerda Eva tiene un gato y que hace un gato cuando ve a una pequeña criaturita rodando por allí. Le contesto Amy

-Ahí esta Eva tiene una mascota odiosa ¿PORQUE YO NO? Le dijo Olivia

-Eva es amiga de miss Grudge ella puede tener cualquier cosa que desee, ella es la soplona de la directora la acusona nos atraparan más rápido. Le dijo Amy

-Por favor no quiero deshacerme de ellas solo míralas son adorables y son bebes toda vía.

Sus ojos de Amy se abrieron cuando escucho estas últimas palabras de su compañera.

-BEBES…ardillas bebes… ¿Olivia las robaste? Le pregunto Amy.

-No soy una ladrona las encontré abandonadas en un cactus por eso me escape, oí su fuerte llanto que provenía del bosque y no me dejaba dormir. Le respondió Olivia a su compañera.

-Olivia ella necesitan a su mama´ no ha nosotras son muy pequeñas para andar sin su madre, he incluso como cuidaríamos de ellas. Le respondió Amy.

-Lose pero por favor no quiero dejarlas, quiero conservarlas y aparte necesito ayuda para cuidarlas, por favor te lo suplico. Le contesto Olivia esperando el apoyo de su amiga.

Amy lo pensó por un momento mientras observaba en la cesta alas 3 pequeñas ardillitas bebes, desde el punto de vista de Amy viendo a la cesta eran las ardillitas mas tiernas que bella avía visto al ver a una mover su cabecita aparragándose contra otra para poder acomodarse les sonrió a esto y luego volteo a ver de nuevo a su compañera.

-Está bien podemos conservarlas estoy contigo amiga. Le respondió finalmente Olivia sonriéndole le dio un tierno abrazo y claro Amy lo recibió con una sonrisa después de 20 segundo se separaron del abraso

-Gracias. Le dejo Olivia sonriéndole.

-No es nada y bueno supongo que ya deberíamos estar dormidas no. Le contesto Amy.

-Si creo que sí. Le respondió Olivia soltando una risita.

-Bueno descansa olí.

-Descansa Amy.

Con esto apagaron la luz mientras colocaba la cesta en medio de sus camas, después de unos minutos todos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Bien aquí está el segundo capítulo intentare actualizar lo más pronto que se me haga posible XD dejen sus reviews es para saber si les gusto o no la historia también acepto criticas y sugerencias pero sin insultos de lo contrario se borrara el comentario**


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola de nuevo estoy de vuelta aquí en el tercer capítulo de mi fic XD bien aquí es disfrútenlo aclaración no soy dueño de los personajes de la historia que aparecen en el fic solo soy dueño del fic.**

**Capitulo: 3**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Ya era de mañana aproximadamente las 6:45 am, era sábado por la mañana y como era de esperarse Olivia y Amy aun dormían pacíficamente al igual que las 3 pequeñas ardillitas en la cesta que se encontraba en medio de las 2 camas.

Por cierto Olivia era una niña de 9 años de edad era clara de piel tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes claros y una cabellera totalmente rubia y larga que le llegaba hasta su cintura y con las puntas risadas y siempre llevaba un brazalete de oro puro diamantado, al parecer el único recuerdo de su madre en el brazalete tenía 2 nombres gravados Elizabeth Miller y Olivia Miller

Amy Hera una niña de 10 años mas altita que Olivia su piel Hera igual clara como la de Olivia tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés claros una cabellera igual larga de tono castaño que llegaba igual hasta su cintura.

Las 2 estaban pacíficamente dormidas hasta que de repente un diminuto ruido izo que Olivia se despierte de su sueño sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el horror de escuchar un ronroneo, así que voltio a ver Asia la cesta y vio el gato de Eva olfateando la cesta ya estaba a 15 cm de las pequeñas ardillitas que aun dormían así que Olivia velozmente se acerco a la cesta antes que el gato les hiciese algún daño y empujo el gato de Eva lejos de la cesta y luego le grito furiosamente al gato.

-LAARGO DE AQUIIIIII….

Un grito potente que se escucho por todo el orfanato e incluso asiendo que Amy de un grito y se callera de la cama axidental mente, cuando Amy consiguió levantarse siseando del dolor del porrazo miro sorprendida mente a su compañera Olivia con el gato que lo sujetaba con una mano.

-y eso porque fue…. Pregunto Amy respirando con dificultad por el susto y el porrazo.

-fue por esto…. Contesto Olivia mostrándole el gato de Eva.

-te lo advertí, no es muy seguro conservarlas si eso está presente…. Le respondió Amy en tono serio.

-siii...pero como es que entro aquí…. Pregunto Olivia.

-no lo sé probablemente por la puerta que dejamos semi abierta…. Contesto Amy sarcásticamente.

-no la serraste

-hey no me di cuenta….. Sería mejor llevar a ese costal de huesos con su dueña no es muy seguro para las ardillitas que esa cosa este aquí… no lo crees…. Le respondió Amy.

-bueno ve si no les hizo daño yo ahora vuelvo….contesto Olivia saliendo de la habitación.

-ok. Dijo Amy mientras se acercaba a la cesta con las 3 pequeñas ardillitas aun dormidas.

**M****ientras tanto en el corredor****….**

Olivia había salido furiosamente con el gato de Eva hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la habitación con el numero 25 en la puerta que era donde Eva dormía y golpeo la puerta furiosamente hasta que Eva abrió.

Eva era una niña de la misma estatura y edad que Olivia, era clara de piel tenia ojos oscuros y cabello negro, no tan largo unos centímetros más abajo de sus hombros.

-si. A eres tu…. Que es lo que quieres…. Pregunto Eva en tono molesta al ver a Olivia ya que no se llevaban bien.

-esta cosa estaba husmeando en mi habitación ahorita….le dijo Olivia algo molesta.

-yyyyyyyyyyyy… es mi gato y puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana….le respondió Eva burlándose de Olivia.

-pero no en mi cuarto, si lo vuelvo haber allí despídete de el….respondió Olivia amenazándola.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…. No querrás que la directora se dé que te escapaste Aller en la noche y te fuiste en el bosque o si quieres que lo sepa…hmmm y de seguro no querrás que nada le pase a tus 3 ratas….le contesto Eva en tono sarcástico y amenazador a la vez agarraba a su gato con esto último entro a su cuarto y cerro de un azote la puerta, Olivia no podía creer lo que avía escuchado

"p… pero... pero como lo sabe"…. Se dijo así mismo mientras sus ojos se abrían de más horror porque ahora Eva lo sabe y en cualquier cosa que ella le haga o a su gato se lo diría a Miss Grudge, se metería en problemas y seria su fin.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE Amy y Olivia….**

Su preocupación de Amy se avía ido pues el gato no les hizo daño alas pequeñas ardillitas de repente vio un brillo debajo de la manta que tenia cubierta alas ardillitas. Se sorprendió al ver que era un diamante como del tamaño de una canica aferrada a lo que parecía ser un collar de oro, intento tirara de él para poder ver el collar entero pero unas de las ardillita emitió un chillido, Amy alzo una ceja y le quito la manta completamente alas ardillitas y se dio cuenta de3 que la cadena del collar le tenía amarrada a unas des sus patas traseras. Luego miro a las otras 2 igual tenían el mismo collar solo que el diamante era de diferente color uno era rosa otro azul y morado y el otro era de un verde limón.

"wow… esto debe valer una fortuna"…. Pensó para sí misma.

En esto entro Olivia y se aseguro de cerrar la puerta después de asegurarla se dirigió a Amy que estaba con la cesta en la cama.

-¿están bien las 3 ?…. Pregunto Olivia.

-si pero mira esto…. Le contesto Amy mostrándole lo que cada ardillita tenia sujeta a su patita trasera.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver los collares que tenían cada una de las pequeñas ardillitas.

-esos son ¿diamantes? con un collar de oro…. Le respondió Olivia asombrada.

-creo que si… no las avías visto…. Pregunto Amy.

-no no me figue…. Respondió Olivia.

-bueno ya lo sabes ahora lo malo que estos esta amarrados a sus patas de cada una. Tal vez deberíamos quitárselos o se podrían lastimar…. Le sugirió Amy

-Ho tal vez no…. Dijo sujetando unos de los diamantes para poderlos ver mejor.

-hey. Mira esto tiene algo gravado.

Amy alzo el diamante rosa y lo acerco a su vista para poder leer lo que tenia gravado en un costado del diamante que estaba en letras sumamente pequeñas pero legibles.

Una tenía el nombre de "Brittany", luego sujeto otro collar con el diamante de color morado azulado tenía el nombre "Jeanette" y luego sujeto el último que tenía el diamante de color verde decía "Eleanor".

-Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor...hmm.

-Probablemente son sus nombres….añadió Olivia.

-Como lo sabes…. Pregunto Amy.

-Mi brazalete tiene mi nombre y el nombre de mi madre gravado vez…. Le contesto Olivia mientras le mostraba su brazalete que siempre llevaba.

-Entonces son Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor…. Dijo Amy señalando con el dedo a cada una.

En esto se oyó un diminuto bostezo una de las pequeñas ya estaba despertando abriendo sus ojos revelando 2 hermosos ojos azules celestes seguidos por las otras 2 ardillitas que también despertaban lentamente estirando sus diminutas patitas.

-Hey mira…. Llamo Amy a Olivia.

-Son tiernas no lo crees….Olivia le contesto sonriéndoles a las ardillitas.

-Tiene lindos ojos…. Comento Amy.

En esto una comenzó a llorar emitiendo un llanto que zumba hasta los tímpanos.

-Que dije algo malo... solo dije que tenía lindos ojos…. Hablo Amy al escuchar la reacción de las pequeñas ardillitas.

-No…. Probablemente tiene hambre…. Comento Olivia mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-Pues has algo antes de que nos dejen sordas…. Contesto Amy desesperada mente pues era insoportable el llanto de las ardillitas.

-Yo...yo nose…. ¿que es lo que se le da de comer a una ardilla bebe´?

-No lo sé…. No pueden comer aun…. Heee solo toman leche creo…. Respondió Amy con dificultad.

Con estas palabras Olivia salió corriendo de la habitación. -Hey Olivia no me dejes aquí sola…. Le suplico Amy.

-No me tardo…. Le contesto Olivia mientras corría por el pasillo.

Olivia se fue directo ala cocina abrió el refrigerador y solo saco una caja de leche luego se dirigió a la alacena y saco 3 goteros que tenia marcadas las onzas y volvió a su cuarto cuando entro ya las tres pequeñas ardillitas estaba en llanto y Amy estaba arrinconada en al suelo junto a la pared tapándose los oídos con sus 2 manos, Olivia solo soltó una risita ante esto.

-Veo que te diviertes…. Le dijo Olivia mientras se reía de ella.

-NO ES GRASIOSO…por favor as que paren ya no aguanto más.

-ok…contesto Olivia acercándose a ella. –solo ven y ayúdame…. Le dijo y le entrego un gotero.

-Ho…. Heeee que vas hacer con esto darles medicinas de castigo oh algo así…. Le preguntó Amy con desorientación y confundida.

-QUEE?... contesto dudando lasa intensiones de su compañera.

-he... hmm… era solo una broma…. Contesto Amy soltando una risita.

-solo haz lo que yo…. La ilustro Olivia.

Olivia sirvió un vaso con la leche, después abrió el sobre donde está el gotero nuevo y absorbió 5 onzas del vaso, luego tomo cuidadosamente a la ardillita de ojos azules en su mano y después le acerco la punta del gotero a su pequeña boquita y la pequeña ardillita empezó ha lamer el gotero hasta tomar la leche dejando de llora.

Amy sorprendida y con la boca abierta por lo que su compañera hizo y como calmo ala pequeña ardillita rápidamente tomo los otros 2 goteros e hizo lo mismo. Solo unos minutos después el silencio volvió a su cuarto pasaron 2 minutos y las 3 pequeñas ardillitas avían quedado otra vez profundamente dormidas , las pusieron cuidadosamente en la cesta y encima una manta para taparlas.

-fue sencillo no lo crees…. Le comento Olivia a Amy.

-QUE…. Casi explotan mis tímpanos…. Contesto Amy en susurro porque no quería despertarlas.

-ya al menos ya se durmieron….Olivia le volvía a comentar calmándola.

-si… al menos…. Contesto Amy.

-hmmm quieres ir a desayunar algo…. Sugirió Olivia a Amy.

-si... creo que si…. dijo Amy flotándose las orejas.

Las 2 se pusieron de pie y salieron rumbo a la cocina.

-hmmm… espera olvide algo no me tardo…. Dijo Amy y entro corriendo al cuarto, recogió una dona se la amarro en el pelo asiendo una cola de caballo pero en eso ella estornudo fuertemente lo que hizo que una de las ardillitas gimiera como para comenzar a llorar. Amy al ver esto sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la preocupación.

-no. no no no. Por favor no llores…. Suplico pero su suplicas fueron inútiles la pequeña ardillita comenzó a llorar.

-porque me pasa esto…. Se dijo así misma mientras se aparragaba en la pared y se deslizaba Asia el suelo tapándose sus oídos con sus 2 manos.

**Bien aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus review es para ver si les gusto Ho no la historia también acepto criticas y sugerencias pero sin insultos de lo contrario el comentario será borrado.**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización XD**


	4. Dificultades

**Bien estoy de vuelta perdón por no haber actualizado pronto he tenido problemas por los exámenes de la escuela pero ahora ya tendré un poco más de tiempo libre **

**Bien aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic disfrútenlo XD**

**Capitulo: 4**

**Dificultades**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que las pequeñas ardillitas llegaron a Olivia y Amy, Eva aun sabe de esto pero no a dicho ni una palabra a la directora en lugar de eso ella solo chantajeaba a Olivia y Amy, y ellas 2 no tenían mas opción que obedecerla. Por otro lado Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor ya eran capaces de escabullirse en cualquier lado lo cual les provocaba problemas a Olivia y Amy, ya que ellas 2 tenían que vigilarlas no perderlas de vista, en especial a Brittany ya que la pequeña ardillita había descubierto la caja de joyas de Eva y brittany entraba a su cuarto de Eva y se metía en su caja y se ponía todas las joyas que le gustaban lo cual metía en problemas a Olivia, ante todo esto aunque Eva solo veía a las ardillas como simple mascotas comunes y corrientes Olivia y Amy las veían como niñas al descubrir que tenían la capacidad de hablar como los humanos al igual que entender, algo que les gustaba mucho a las pequeñas ardillitas era la música e incluso tenían una linda voz cuando Cantaban. Ante esto Olivia les decía que no cantaran y no hablaran porque si la directora o alguien las descubren se las llevarían ala fuerza y ni Olivia ni las ardillitas querían ser separadas, Pero con cada día que pasaba más problemas se le sumaban a Olivia y Amy con las travesuras de las 3pequeñas ardillitas aunque bueno todavía están chicas no han alcanzado la madures más bien tenían el comportamiento de un niño de 5 años de edad al igual que sus travesuras infantiles, Olivia y Amy decidieron quitarles los collares y guardárselos ya que se tropezaban y no les permitían caminar libremente y debido a eso se tropezaban.

-REGREZA AQUIII... Grito Amy furiosamente mientras perseguía a Brittany por el corredor mientras que Brittany reía de gracia al ver a Amy perseguirla ya que Brittany Hera mas rápida y mas ágil debido a su estatura de 10 cm.

Amy estaba sumamente furiosa con Brittany ya que la ardillita uso una de sus blusas favoritas para limpiarse el lodo de sus zarpas y lo hozo deMaldad ya que le gustaba hacer enojar a Amy.

-Vuelve aquí... Le gritaba Amy mientras corría tras ella para atraparla.

-O si no que... Le contesto brittany juguetonamente luego izo un movimiento retornando y corriendo directo asía Amy metiéndose entre sus pies, lo cual izo que Amy tropiece y se callera

-Jajajaja...lenta... Le grito Brittany burlona mente mientras se escabuia por otras partes del corredor.

**Mientras tanto...**

Olivia estaba buscando a Eleanor que igual se avía escapado del cuarto, pero Olivia y Amy no estaban solas, estaba con 4 niñas más que ellas avían visto a las pequeñas ardillitas y también sabían que podían hablar como un humano pero a diferencia de Eva. Anna, Jiliana,Esterf y Emily mantuvieron el secreto y ayudaban a Olivia y Amy a cuidarlas ya que les gustaban ver a las pequeñas ardillitas y oírlas hablar, estaban en la sala buscando cuando de repente se escucharon 2 fuertes ruidos uno de provenía de la cocina y otro en el cuarto de Eva.

-Probablemente son ellas... Dijo Anna.

-Deberíamos separarnos... Añadió Esterf.

-Ok vamos... Con estas últimas palabras de Olivia se separaron rumbo a las diferentes fuentes del sonido. Olivia, Jiliana y Anna llegaron a la cocina donde vieron un vaso de vidrio roto en el suelo y vieron a Eleanor hasta en lo más alto de la alacena como de una altura de 5 metros.

Eleanor estaba intentando alcanzar una barra de chocolate que estaba en el otro extremo de la alacena ella solo podía estirar la mano para alcanzarlo ya que no tenía la edad suficiente para saltar distancias ni mucho menos en las alturas.

Eleanor escucho que alguien grito su nombre y así que volteo para ver quien la llamaba, ella se sorprendió al ver a Anna, jiliana y Olivia observándola lo que más tomo en cuenta es que Olivia no se veía contenta con ella.

-Eleanor que estas asiendo baja de allí... Le dijo Olivia algo molesta.

-Hee hmm un segundo... Respondió intentando alcanzar rápidamente el chocolate que estaba a unos cm de sus zarpas.

-Tranquila Olivia no le pasara nada solo quiere el chocolate mira...Señalo con el dedo Jiliana."Ya casi, ya casi" se decía Eleanor mientras intentaba agarrar el chocolate hasta que sus zarpas donde estaba sujeta se resbalaron y callo rumbo a la trituradora pero en eso Anna corrió extendiendo sus manos y la atrapo a solo unos cm de la trituradora, pero al inclinarse para atraparla parte de su blusa se engrampo con el filo de la trituradora jalando de ella.

"Haaaaaaaaa...APAGALO, APAGALO, APAGALO... Grito Anna desesperadamente. Olivia se acerco tirando de Anna con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que consiguió fue romper la mitad de la blusa de Anna asiendo que la trituradora despedace la otra mitad.

-Esa cosa se trago parte de mi blusa... Dijo Anna enojándose.

-Ya tranquila... Jiliana intento calmarla.

"NO, NO Y NO. NO ME BOY A CALMAR HASTA QUE ESA COSA ME DEVUELBA LA OTRA MITAD DE MI BLUSA...

En esto la trituradora escupió en su cara de Anna la otra mitad de su blusa pero en mil pedacitos.

-Ahí está tu blusa... Le dijo Eleanor soltando una risita de inocencia y a la vez preocupante.

-Tu... Dijo Anna apuntando con el dedo a Eleanor lo cual hiso que Eleanor se asuste un poco.

"YA BERAS... Volvió a decir Anna asiendo que Eleanor se eche a correr mientras Anna la perseguía hasta que pudo acorralarla y así sujetar a Eleanor, pero antes de que Anna asiera lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer

Esterf le arrebato a Eleanor de sus manos.

-Ya basta, fue suficiente...Dijo Esterf asiendo que Anna se tranquilice y que Eleanor soltara un suspiro de alivio.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

-No vayas a moverte... Le susurro Amy a Brittany ya que el gato de Eva la tenia acorralada Emily estaba intentando agarrar al gato pero no Hera posible ya que si se acercaba demasiado Brittany estaría perdida. El gato cada vez se le acercaba mas a Brittany hasta que escucho la voz de Amy "CORRE" en esto el gato se tiro Asia Brittany pero ella lo esquivo corriendo Asia Amy hasta que finalmente Brittany salto a sus brazos de Amy rápidamente salieron del cuarto de Eva seguidos por Emily quien cerró la puerta antes de que el gato saliera, Ya afuera del cuarto de Eva las 3 estaban en el suelo aparragadas contra la pared Amy estaba pensativa profundamente de lo que le pudo ave pasado a Brittany se el gato la hubiera atrapado. Brittany apenas podía respirar mientras soltaba una lagrima de sus ojos debido al enorme susto y Emily intentando procesar todo lo que paso ahí adentro.

-ACASO TE BOLVISTE...DE MENTE... Le Dijo Amy a Brittany pero Brittany no contesto.

-en que estabas pensando...casi te matan volvió a decir pero Brittany no respondió ella solo secaba sus lagrimas que caían de sus ojos pues estaba sumamente asustada por el gato que le impedía calmarse Amy al ver esta se inclino más a ella

-Ya ya tranquila no le diremos nada a nadie si... Le dijo Amy calmándola mientras alzaba su rostro con el pulgar para verla cara a cara.

-brittany no quisieras comer algo...sugirió Emily.

-S...si... Contesto Brittany con dificultad para hablar y respirar Amy tomo a Bittany en sus manos y se la llevo a con sigo misma.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ABITACION DE Olivia Y Amy...**

Jeanette no había podido salir ya que había estado buscando sus anteojos con dificultad ya que como no podía ver las cosas con claridad se tropezaba a cada rato, hasta que escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta obviamente no podía ver con claridad quien Hera pero si distinguía la voz, claramente era de Olivia.

-Que estas asiendo, y como es que no te escabulliste como tus hermanas?... Pregunto sorprendida al ver que Jeanette era la única que se quedo en el cuarto.

-Yo...yo no puedo encontrar mis anteojos... Respondió Jeanettes con tono de desesperación y al borde de lágrimas ya que avía estado buscando por 4 horas.

-Hmm no te muevas... Le dijo Olivia, con esto ella salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Eva ya que no estaba entro y tomo una de sus muñecas que tenían anteojos y se los quito luego volvió a su habitación, se acerco a Jeanette para ponerle unos lente morados.

-Ya está la habitación mas clara... Pregunto Olivia con una sonrisa.

-Si mucho mejor...gracias... Dijo Jeanette ya calmada mientras sonreía.

A diferencia de sus hermanas ella no Hera demasiado problema para cuidarla más bien Hera penosa al igual que inteligente pero más la ganaba la penosidad, Olivia había descubierto su falta de visión ya que a Jeanette le costaba ver por donde caminar e incluso no dejaba de flotarse los ojos a cada rato.

-¿Donde está Brittany?... Pregunto Eleanor. En esto Amy entro con Brittany en la mano ella estaba comiendo una uva y ya se le había pasado el susto de ase 3 minutos.

-Ok... Dijo Olivia parándose en frente de ellas. -quien tuba la brillante idea de escabullirse de la habitación. Y en tanto Eleanor como Jeanette apuntaron con sus diminutos dedos a Brittany, entonces Olivia miro fijamente a Brittany con las manos cruzadas mientras Brittany soltaba una risita nerviosa.

"Chismosas"... Le susurro Brittany a Eleanor y Jeanette.

-¿Que decías?... Pregunto Olivia escuchando lo que le susurro a sus hermanas.

-Nada... contesto soltando una risita de inocencia.

-haa...Brittany escucha sabes lo que pasaría, lo que la disectora te aria si te llegara a ver... Le dijo agachándose a su nivel de Brittany para verla cara a cara.

-Lo siento...no me gusta estar encerrada aquí... Contesto Brittany

-tampoco me gusta encerrarlas pero... Olivia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que brittany tenía razón no podía mantenerlas en el cuarto encerradas como en una jaula.

-Brittany te entiendo pero si la directora las ve, si algo les llegara a pasar no sé lo que aria, pero no me lo perdonaría entiendes... Con esto Olivia dejo a Brittany y salió de la habitación seguida por Amy.

En el corredor Olivia estaba caminando pensativamente a lado de Amy.

-hey Amy ¿crees que sigue siendo una mala idea?... Pregunto Olivia.

-De que hablas... Respondió Amy.

-hablo de Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor... Respondió Olivia.

-Que tiene de malo... Dijo Amy confusa.

-Recuerdas la noche que las traje cuando las encontré, y me dijiste Hera mala idea conservarlas porque ellas necesitan a su madre no ha nosotras.

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente... Contesto Amy recordándolo.

-¿Crees que sigue siendo mala idea?... Pregunto de nuevo Olivia.

-Olivia mejor olvida todo lo que dije esa noche... Respondió Amy.

-Es que no creo que sea buena idea tenerlas todo el tiempo encerradas en la habitación, sería lo mismo que meterlas a una jaula... Dijo Olivia pensativamente.

-Te entiendo pero así es... Respondió Amy.

-No te molesta que te meta en problemas y que Brittany arruine tus cosas... Menciono Olivia en duda.

-Si. Si me molesta pero a la vez a veces, no lo sé, disfruto que lo haga a pesar de que me ase enloquecer a veces... Respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

-Apenas tienen unos meses de edad es natural su comportamiento desastroso, tranquila... La calmo Amy tocándole el Hombro.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

-Ya estoy cansada de estar aquí... Se quejo Brittany.

-Y que tiene de malo aquí... Contesto Jeanette.

-El no poder salir, es como estar en unas de esas cosas que sirven para encerrar animales salvajes... Contesto Brittany.

-Hmm jaula... Hablo Eleanor.

-Si una jaula... Hablo Brittany tomando lo que Eleanor dijo.

-Pero recuerda que ella solo lo hace para protegernos... Intento Jeanette calmar a su hermana.

-De que...hemos salido un montón de veces y nada nos paso y nada no va a pasar... Respondió Brittany casi gritándole a Jeanettes.

-Tranquiza te... Hablo Eleanor para calmarla.

-NO... Me prohibió salir... Me prohibió cantar y hablar y ahora me encierra... Menciono Brittany sumamente furiosa.

-si te quedaras aquí tal vez nos dejarían salir, pero tu desobedeces cualquier cosa que te digan... Hablo Jeanette casi gritándole.

-Hay lo siento niña me creo le perfecta en todo "Presumida"... Le contesto de mala manera Brittany.

-Que yo qué... Le contesto Jeanette ofendida.

-Quieres que te lo repita en tu cara... Le volvió a mal contestar Brittany a Jeanette.

Jeanette ya estaba dispuesta a clavar sus garras en la cara de Brittany pero Eleanor las detuvo.

-Ya basta... Dijo Eleanor en vos alta.

-ella empezó... Dijeron Brittany y Jeanette al unisonó apuntándose.

-Por favor saben que me hacen sentir mal verlas pelear... Le dijo Eleanor saltando una lagrima hora Jeanette y Brittany eran la que se sentían mal al ver así hermana menor así, entonces se acercaron a ella abrasándola.

-lo siento Eleanor... Se disculpo Jeanette mientras la consolaba.

-perdón Eli... Le dijo igual Brittany a Eleanor disculpándose y también consolándola. Ante esto esto Eleanor les sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-disculpa aceptada... Le respondió Eleanor y las 3 pequeñas se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Aunque ellas no se avían dado cuenta de que Olivia las observaba con la puerta semi abierta, Olivia solo sonrió y cerro despacio la puerta para que no se dieran cuenta que las observaba.

-¿sieguen allí?... Pregunto Amy.

-Si aun están allí... Contesto Olivia.

-¿Que sucede?... Pregunto Amy viendo la expresión alegre de Olivia.

-Te lo diré después... Le contesto Olivia dejando en duda a Amy Y con esto la 2 se fueron rumbo a hacer sus deberes ósea a limpiar los desastres de las travesuras de las ardillitas.

**Bien espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews es para ver si les gusto Ho no la historia también acepto criticas sugerencias ideas también para mejorar la historia pero sin insultos de lo contrario el comentario será borrado buen hasta la próxima actualización XD**


	5. Ilusiones y desilusiones

**Hola de nuevo estoy aquí ya en mi quinto capítulo de mi fic no soy dueño de los personajes que aparasen en el fic ni de las canciones que aparecerán en el solo soy dueño del fic XD**

**Disfrútenlo **

**Capitulo: 5**

**Ilusiones y desilusiones**

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años, y con esto las ardillitas fueron creciendo poco a poco hasta al menos en términos humanos alcanzar la igualdad de un niño de 11 y 12 años. Tanto ya no se metían en problemas y ya eran algo responsables para poder salir de la habitación he ir adonde quieran sin que las vieran, y tenían de nuevo cada una sus collares.

Olivia ya no Hera la misma niña de 9 años ella ya tenía 14 años y Amy 15 y en una media semana por fin tendría los 16, lo que significa mayor, ósea ya es una adolecente ya podía tomar la decisión de quedarse o irse, por fin dentro de tantos años por fin seria libre, y también las amigas de Olivia Anna, Esterf, Emily habían sido adoptadas ya tenían familia al igual que la envidiosa de Eva que le robo la oportunidad de Olivia de ser adoptada ya que la chantajeo amenazándola con decirle a la directora de las ardillas y Olivia con el miedo no tubo opción, solo quedaban Olivia, Amy que se iría en unas Semanas más, Jiliana, los 7 niños del coro y 9 niños mas

**Punto de vista de Brittany...**

Ya Hera de noche y estaba nublado.

-Aun no comprendo, porque hay cada vez más personas aquí, cuando deberían estar allá fuera...

-Hasta cuando mas estaré aquí realmente quiero salir de aquí porque siento que ya no encajo, ni siquiera ciento la confianza que tenía antes, y aun mas que supongo que Olivia ya no confía mas en mi, y no volverá a confiar, no después de lo que le hice le quite la oportunidad de tener una familia si tan solo la hubiera escuchado Ho al menos obedecido Eva no se habría salido con la suya...

**FLHASBAK...**

Barias personas habían llegado al orfanato a adoptar y para todos los niños del orfanato este Hera la oportunidad de encontrar a una familia, desgraciada mente había excepciones, ellos estaban encerrados en una habitación, Olivia lo que más la motivaba Hera al fin encontrar una familia igual que a Amy ante todo esto las ardillitas estaban en el cuarto de Olivia Y Amy, ellas solo observaban por la ventana con la mirada fija en Olivia ya que si ella Hera adoptada ellas se irían por fin, y ya no estarían encerradas ya mas, Olivia les había dicho que se quedaran en la habitación y que la esperaran.

-Vamos vamos tiene que haber alguien... Dijo Brittany desesperada ya que quería salir del orfanato.

-Tranquilízate... Contesto Eleanor a ver así hermana al igual que ella Eleanor estaba igual de emocionada, pero sabia controlarlo.

-Ya no puedo ver nada... Dijo Brittany ya que las ramas del árbol que estaban de frente de su habitación les impedían ver con claridad.

-Hay tranquila nos iremos pronto estoy segura de eso... Dijo Jeanettes observando a Olivia desde la ventana de segundo piso.

-Tengo una idea... Brittany dijo saltando hacia la reja de ventilación.

-Brittany recuerda lo que dijo... Pero Jeanette no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que Brittany la interrumpió.

-Solo quiero ver más de cerca vienen?... Menciono Brittany.

-No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea... Respondió Eleanor.

-Brittany, no lo hagas, por favor... Le dijo Jeanette suplicándole que no lo hiciera.

-Si no quieren, no importa... Dijo Brittany mientras metía en el ducto de ventilación.

"Brittany NO"... Dijeron Jeanete y Eleanor al unisonó pero Britany se había ido.

-¿Porque siempre ase eso?... Pregunto Eleanor, pero Jeanette no le contesto.

-Hmm Jeanette ¿estas aquí?... La volvió a llamar.

-shhh, Ven haber esto... Contesto Jeanette, Eleanor se acerco así hermana y vio a Olivia, una pareja se le avía acercado y estaban hablando con ella, sus ojos de Eleanor y Jeanette se abrieron cuando vieron a Olivia abrazar a la pareja.

-Por fin, nos vamos a casa... Dijo Jeanette emocionada.

**MIENTRAS TANTO...**

Brittany había visto y escuchado esto también, y estaba igual de emocionada después de ver esto se fue corriendo por las cámaras de ventilación rumbo asía su habitación, hasta que cruzo por una cámara que tenía una rejilla en la parte baja del ducto y la rejilla estaba ya algo podrida y desgastada, cuando Brittany cruzo sobre ella esta se rompió y Brittany callo con todo y rejilla rumbo a la cabeza de Eva que cruzaba por allí, Eva emitió un grito de dolor por el fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Lugo volteo a ver la rejilla que le había caído en sima y vio a Brittany intentándose levantar pero la rajilla no se lo permitía, ya que la rejilla quedo en sima de Brittany.

"TU"... AHOR=A VERAS... Dijo Eva en tono sumamente enojada, y tomo a Brittany bruscamente por la cola sujetándola de cabeza, Brittany emitió un chillido ya que sintió el repentino dolor que la pulsaba cuando Eva la sujeto bruscamente boca abajo.

"YA... YA BEJAME... Le dijo Brittany pero luego se tapo la boca al decir esto ya que Eva la escucho hablar.

En esto Olivia entro corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que se le borro al ver al ver a Eva sujetando a Brittany por la cola.

-¿Que le estas asiendo?... Pregunto Olivia.

-Veo... Veo que no eran simples ratas después de todo.

Olivia ya sabía a qué se refería con eso frase, ahora ya tenía más miedo de lo que pudiera asarle, mientras miraba a Brittany intentándose liberar.

-Que pasa te quedaste sin habla... Menciono Eva a Olivia.

-Por favor suéltala... Le hablo Olivia enfuriesendoce.

-Porque la abría de soltar, hmm cual es la prisa... Le respondió Eva.

-La estas lastimando... Le dijo Olivia.

-Tal vez, dime algo, Que ases aquí, no deberías estar allí abajo... La hablo Eva intimidándola,

-bueno sea como sea, en cuando a la ratita, me imagino que hará la directora con ella.

"QUEEE"...no puedes hacerlo... Contesto Olivia aterrada de sus intenciones de Eva.

-Dame una razón... Le respondió Eva jugando con Olivia.

-Tú me has manipulado por años y he hecho todo lo que me has ordenado sin protestar... Respondió Olivia esperanzada de que se pudiera zafar de todo esto.

-No todo... Le menciono Eva dejando a Olivia sin salida.

-Que es lo que quieres... Le dijo Olivia ya vencida.

-hmm dime primero, a qué horas te vas... Le menciono Eva.

-Ir a donde... Respondió Olivia aterrorizada pues entendió la indirecta de Eva.

-No te agás... porque otra razón subirías aquí.

Olivia ya sabía a qué se refería y hasta donde iba llegar todo esto aunque nada sería peor que ver a la directora manipularla, al menos preferiría ser manipulada por Eva y no por al monstruo de la directora.

-No... Ya me escogieron... Contesto Olivia negándose a Eva.

-Bien diviértete con tu familia, yo me divertiré con tu rata.

Brittany aun estaba sujeto de su cola quejándose por el dolor de cada zamarreo que le daba Eva al moverse.

-Adiós Oliviaaaa... Con esto Eva comenzó alejándose de Olivia.

Olivia solo veía a Eva darse la vuelta mientras se alejaba por el corredor, aunque sabía que Hera lo que tenía que hacer y no quería asarlo pero al menos lo haría por lo que más ama en el mundo.

-Espera... La llamo Olivia ya totalmente rendida.

-Si... Volvió Eva Asia ella.

-Por favor, yo, yo hare lo que tu digas, pero por favor no le digas nada a la directora... Dijo Olivia ya triste.

-Hmmm ok, me imaginó que tú tienes, Ho vas a tener algo que yo quiero, y yo tengo algo que tu quieres... Hablo Eva con voz triunfante para sí misma.

-Está bien, no saldré pero suéltala... Contesto Olivia ya rendida y destrozada mentalmente.

-Tu primero Olivia... Le dijo señalando a su cuarto. Olivia solo camino y entro al cuarto de Eva sintiéndose algo rara ya que Eva no dejaba a nadie entrar a su habitación.

-Dime que hacemos en tu habitación... Pregunto Olivia.

-Solo para asegurarme de algo... Respondió Eva poniendo su cara de malicia.

Brittany aun sujeta de su cola ya había empezado a soltar lágrimas del dolor que le daba estar sujeta de su cola, cada zamarreo que resabia era una lágrima más que se deslizaba en su rostro, aunque le dolía aun mas en el fondo ver la expresión de dolor y tristeza de Olivia que Hera el peor castigo para ella.

-Aquí tienes... Dijo Eva Soltando repentinamente a Brittany asiendo que se golpee en el suelo, cuando Brittany consiguió levantarse fue corriendo directamente a los brazos de Olivia.

-Diviértanse... Con esto serró la puerta de un aso ton asegurándola con llave.

-Lo siento, yo no quería... Le dijo Brittany sollozando de las lágrimas.

-Tranquila no pasa nada... Le dijo Olivia acariciando su pelaje para consolarla.

-Aun nos iremos a casa... Pregunto Brittany.

-No lo sé... Le contesto Olivia tristemente mientras la abrasaba y notando que las cosas de Eva ya no estaban en la Habitación, luego con esto se puso de pie con Brittany en sus brazos y fue Asia las ventanas, viendo a la pareja que la avían escogido yéndose con Eva.

Olivia ante esto solo cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban en su rostro.

**FIN DEL FLHASBAK...**

-Que haces ahí Brittany?... Le pregunto Olivia ya que vio a Brittany sentada en la ventana mirando el cielo.

-Nada, solo pensaba... Respondió Brittany algo triste en su voz.

-En que son las 3:00 AM de la mañana... Respondió Olivia acercándose a ella.

-¿Porque no te enfureciste con migo Ho porque no me gritaste?... Pregunto Brittany mirando a Olivia.

-por que haría eso.

-Por que por mi culpa ahora no tienes familia... Contesto Brittany mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de su rostro.

-Hmm, no importa las tengo a ustedes, son mi familia... Le contesto Olivia sonriéndole mientras le limpiaba la lagrima que se deslizaba del la cara de Brittany.

-Escucha ya sácate eso de la cabeza, no fue tu culpa, no lo fue todos cometemos errores.

-pero casi ninguno te cuesta perder la oportunidad de tener familia.

-TODOS COMETEMOS ERRORES... Entiendes algunos son errores que nos dañan mucho otros no pero son errores que cualquiera puede cometer.

-aun así y si te caes dolorosamente por un error que no puedes superar.

-Si hez así, no tiene caso que estés pensando en ello porque no te ayudara en nada, solo levántate y empieza de nuevo desde cero.

-Y luego que.

-Un paso a la vez le respondió Olivia llevando a Brittany en sus manos Asia la cesta donde estaban sus hermanas durmiendo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?... Pregunto Brittany queriendo recuperar la confianza de Olivia.

-Hmm de acuerdo... Contesto Olivia soltando una risita mientras la llevaba a su cama acento a Brittany en la cama luego volvió a donde estaba la cesta donde dormían Jeanette y Eleanor les acomodo bien la manta donde estaban durmiendo tapándolas bien para que ni tuvieran frio mientras le quitaba las gafas a Jeantte para que no se lastimaran.

-Descansen pequeñas... Le susurro Olivia a Jeanette y Eleanor.

Luego fue su cama donde estaba Brittany sentada le sonrió tomándola en sus brazos mientras se acomodaba.

-¿No estás molesta con migo y no me odias verdad?... Le pregunto Brittany con timidez.

-No, no estoy molesta y jamás odiaría a mis hermanitas... Le respondió Olivia viéndola a la cara.

Brittany quedo muy conmovida por la palabra hermanitas sintiéndose ya en confianza otra vez

-Descansa pequeña... Le dijo Olivia mientras cerraba los ojos al igual que Brittany que estaba acostada en su estomago.

-Descansa…. Respondió Brittany mientras serraba los ojos lentamente hasta que después de 2 minutos las 2 quedaron profundamente dormidas.

**Bien aquí está el quinto capítulo espero que les haya gustado espero sus review es para saber si les gusto Ho no la historia también acepto criticas sugerencias ideas para mejorar la historia sobre todo pero sin insultos de lo contrario el comentario será borrado**

**Bueno hasta la próxima actualización XD **


	6. Desastre y Abandono Part1

**Hola de nuevo este es mi ya sexta actualización y como dije ya tengo un poco más de tiempo libre ya que después de los exámenes proyectos escolares y toda esa presión poco a poco ha ido desapareciendo en estas semanas XD**

**Bueno disfruten este capítulo no soy dueño de los personajes que aparecen en fic solo soy dueño del fic.**

**Capitulo: 6**

"**Desastre y Abandono"**

**Part.1**

Los días seguían pasando, las ardillitas seguían aun con Olivia, pero esta vez solo Hera Olivia, Brittany, Jeanette y Eleanor.

Anna, Esterf, Jiliana y Emily habían sido ya adoptadas ya tenía familia, Amy se había ido del orfanato rumbo a Estados Unidos Olivia no ha sabido nada de ella desde entonces las ardillitas aun seguían con ella cada una e incluso ya tenía un peinado que Olivia les Asia ya que no podían acomodarse el pelo.

Brittany se peinaba con una cola de caballo y su flequillo que se le acomodaba de lado derecho de su rostro, Jeanette con una cola en el centro de su cabello que alabes recogía toda su cabellera y sus mechones en su frente y Eleanor con sus 2 coletas que se acomodaban de lada a lado de su cabeza y su fleco Asia su frente.

Hera el mes de diciembre y claro para una niña que vive en un orfanato con un monstruo como directora no le importaba mucho, pero si les hablaba a sus pequeñas ardillitas, a ellas les gustaba mucho la idea, a veces ojeaban una revista que encontraron entre las pocas cosas que había dejado Eva la revista tenía como título "El Sueño Americano" hablaba de las cosas que habían en california los Ángeles.

Hera aproximada mente las 8:00 PM de la noche las ardillitas estaban en el cuarto de Olivia cantando para ella, a ella le gustaba escucharlas ya que tenían una linda y curiosa voz, Olivia ya no les decía que no cantasen, pues ya no tenía mas opción pues si Hera la única forma de que se queden en el cuarto en especial Brittany, pues mejor las dejaba. Al principio pareció mala idea pero ya luego Olivia disfrutaba mucho de esto, en oírlas cantar sobre todo cuando no había ninguna otra cosa que hacer ya que Amy ya no estaba lo único que pudo averiguar de ella era que ahora ya tenía familia, estaba lloviznando y Olivia estaba escuchando cantar a Brittany Jeanette y Eleanor no había nadie en el corredor la directora había salido así que no había problema.

Inesperadamente, la directora volvió antes de lo que normalmente llegaba y escucho las melodiosas voces que cantaban, probablemente son los niños del coro habría pensado, pero no, estas voces agudas eran muy diferente a las que había escuchado, las voces venían de los pisos de arriba.

-Me pregunto quien será... Se dijo así misma sorprendida de lo que escuchaba lentamente acercándose a las escaleras mientras subía he iba pensando en las posibles personas que tuvieran esa voz, ya que estando en el segundo piso se dio cuenta que no eran 1 sino 3 voces y se detuvo finalmente en la habitación 15.

-Hmmm...Olivia, ella nunca había tenido una buena vos para el coro que yo recuerde... Se dijo así misma mientras recordaba la ves que intento poner a Olivia a cantar desgraciadamente ella no tenía la voz adecuada para cantar, tal vez tenía cara bonita pero no la voz.

Lentamente se acerco a la puerta oyendo cada vez las voces más de cerca, lentamente sujeto la perilla mientras aparragaba su oído contra la puerta solo escuchando la canción, mientras sonreirá maliciosamente ante esto después lentamente y cuidadosamente giro la perilla abriendo la puerta y empujo despacio sin hacer ningún ruido dejándola semi abierta solo para echar un vistazo, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida mente e incluso no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, estaba Olivia acostada en su cama mientras observaba a 3 pequeñas ardillas bailando y cantando a la vez.

La directora solo se quedo observándolas a cada una mientras en su mente pasaba las miles de cosas que podría hacer con ellas e incluso podría ganar millones solo por el simple hecho que son ardillas que hablan, cada vez que las ardillas asían un movimiento de su baile Hera otra idea que se le sumaba a la directora que formo una sonrisa maligna a estar observando a las ardillitas y luego al ver a Olivia se le formo una cara de llena de enojo e ira Asia ella ya que todo este tiempo ella las a montubio en secreto, cuando las ardillitas dejaron de cantar y terminaron su baile Miss Grudge la directora entro aplaudiendo lentamente y con una sonrisa malévola lo que hizo que Olivia y las ardillitas se espanten y aun mas, al verla las ardillitas corrieron a esconderse de tras de Olivia, Olivia solo la miraba aterrorizada.

-I ¿cuando me ibas ha presentar a tus pequeñas amiguitas?... Pregunto la directora con una voz que te aterroriza hasta lo más profundo de tu ser.

**Bien esta vez he decidido dejarlo hasta aquí primera porque me gusta el suspenso segunda porque necesito ideas y tercera solo para divertirme XD buen hasta la próxima actualización y gracias a los que han enviado sus review en espacial a ****65km**** gracias significa mucho para mi XD**


	7. Desastre y Abandono Part2

Bueno de nuevo aquí perdón si me tarde e tenido dificultades para entrar a mi cuenta pero aquí está el sexto capítulo disfrútenlo no soy dueño de los personaje del fic solo soy dueño del fic.

Capitulo: 7

"Desastre y Abandono"

Part.2

**Punto de vista de Olivia...**

Los días han transcurrido rápidamente, ya he llegado a los 14 años, y he visto como las cosas suelen cambiar. Mis amigas ya no están aquí cada una está ahora con sus familia adoptivas, que suerte tienen. Mi compañera, amiga y hermana del alma tampoco hasta aquí obviamente cumplió ya los 16 años y ninguna persona adoptaría a alguien de 16 años, solo se interesan en los menores d años, para mi aunque tengo 14 años no he perdido la esperanza de que algún día saldré de aquí. A pesar de ya no se encuentran mis amigas ni mi compañera, no estoy del todo sola aun tengo compañía que han estado con migo desde hace 5 años nunca había tenido seres tal y cual como ellas, aunque con el tiempo aun tengo muchas dudas sobre esta especie de ardillas listada aunque no le tomo la mayor importancia

Lo que me gusta más son sus voces agudas, tan solo escucharlas me causan alegría sobre todo cuando cantan y baila, Ho al menos cuando no hay nadie que las escuche lo que las mantiene fuera de peligro. Bueno no he tenido nada que hacer Eva se ha ido nadie me manipula o chantajea ahora todo está en absoluta tranquilidad y silencio y la directora no está el cielo está nublado y al parecer quiere llover sin nada más que hacer yo solo me acosté boca abajo en mi cama mientras que mis pequeñas amigas se sentaron frente a mi siempre les ha gustado cantar en eso bueno no me preocupaba tanto en dejarlas que lo hicieran sobre todo una canción que siempre me ha gustado titulada "True Friend" que es la única que me anima y despeja mi mente la chipettes se pusieron a entonarla y a tomar sus pasos y movimientos que concordaban con la canción lo cual Hera impresionante nada mal para 3 pequeñas ardillitas.

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

Luego Jeanette y Eleanor entraron en la canción

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside

When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

true friends will go to the ends of the earth  
T'ill they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
Oh, You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk to me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend

Ellas ya estaban tocando las notas finales de la canción ante todo esto lo único que podía hacer es sonreír tienen un buen talento a diferencia de mi que nunca pude cantar ni quería hacerlo aunque mi voz se ha vuelto más clara y suave aun me pregunto si seria capas de al menos entonar algo las chipettes habían terminado de canta asiendo una reverencia Asia a mi lo cual solo me Asia emitir una risa hasta que de la nada pude escuchar unos aplausos lentos y pausados los cuales solo me hicieron erizarme, las chipetes solo vi que corrieron desesperadamente a mis brazos a ocultarse esos aplausos fueron lo suficientemente claros como para saber a quién les pertenecía, mi corazón se hiso cada vez mas acelerado yo solo serré mis ojos y voltee a ver quién era Asia la puerta y ahí la vi, a ese ser temido por todos los del orfanato yo no podía moverme las chipettes bajaron de mis brazos y solo fueron a esconderse de tras de mi aun en mi espalda sentía el temblor descontrolado de cada una era como estar en una pesadilla de la cual sabes que no puedes despertar.

¿I cuando me ibas a presentar a tus pequeñas amiguitas?

Una pregunta la cual temes a lo que pueda suceder yo no podía responder estaba mas allá de mis tenoras tenía ganas de de gritar pero no podía e incluso tenia nauseas tan solo ver sus ojos me asen sentir en un sombrío de callejón sin salida alguna.

-Yo…yo no… no se las quería presentar porque… porque pensé que las echaría de la casa…. He dicho con dificultad para respirar sentía como las fuerzas se me iban e incluso atrás de mi podía escuchar a una de mis pequeñas llorar, mis ojos empezaron a ver rápidamente por todas partes de la evitación, se detuvieron en la ventana que estaba abierta, yo no podía salir ya que estábamos en segundo piso pero ellas sí, pero para eso fue demasiado tarde Miss Grudge se avía acercado tomándome del hombre me hizo a un lado y sujeto a las 3 chipettes de la cola, yo no podía hacer nada mi cuerpo no respondía a mí, Brittany pudo zafarse intento llegar Asia mi pero Miss Grudge le dio un latigazo con la vara que siempre traía sujeta así cinturón de cuero ante esto mi cuerpo reacciono volviendo a la vida real, intente llegar asía ella pero solo sentí un fuerte e inmenso golpe en la parte baja de mi cabeza dejándome en el suelo con la vista hacia el techo viendo que todo se volvía mas y mas borroso ya no podía oír nada todo se volvió cada vez nublado al ver como se había quedado a oscuras.

**Realidad…**

-NOOOOOO…. Olivia había gritado al escuchar el azote que había recibido Brittany quien por el dolor ella estallo en llanto, Olivia aun arrinconada cuando quiso llegar a ella fue interrumpido cuando Miss Grudge golpeo la parte baja de ser su cabeza con un libro de 6cm de grosor lo cual la dejo inconsciente, después de eso tomo a Brittany por la cola lo cual hizo que ella gritara aun mas y se las llevo a las 3 rumbo al sótano, las 3 epataban desesperadas por escapar pero Hera inútil al llegar se acerco a una jaula con candado las 3 emitieron un chillido por el aporreón contra los barrotes en especial Brittany quien aun estaba adolorada.

-Aquí se quedaran ahora mis pequeñas mascotas…. Les dijo Miss Grudge y con esto se fue rumbo a la puerta saliendo del sótano y cerrando la puerta con llave.

-Brittany te encuentras bien…. Pregunto Eleanos acercándose junto así hermana que aun estaba en llanto.

-No…. fue lo único que pudo articular Brittany sollozando.

-Tranquilas debe de a ver alguna forma de salir…. Hablo Jeanette mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Y luego que no podremos estar ya nunca aquí la directora ya nos descubrió…. Hablo Brittany sollozando.

-Debe de a ver alguna forma de evitarlo…. Le respondió Jeanette acercándose a ella.

-Y Olivia que…. Hablo Eleanor.

-Por eso más debemos salir de aquí rápido…. Contesto Jeanette.

-¿Y cómo planeas asarlo?…. Pregunto Brittany.

-Nolo se...las barras son de acero son irrompibles pero tal vez pueda abrir el candado con unas de mis garras.

-He. Tú serás la única loca que quiere romperse las garras.

-Ha romperme las garras y volver a ver a Olivia o quedarme aquí prefiero romperme las garras así que quiero silencio a partir de ahora escucharon las 2…. Respondió Jeanette algo molesta por el comentario de Brittany.

Brittany y Jeanette se quedaron arrinconadas en la parte derecha de la jaula mientras que Jeanette se acercaba al enorme candado y metió sus zarpas en la cerradura intentando forzar el candado para que se abriera Jeanetyte estuvo así por 2 horas y media Brittany y Eleanor ya estaban comenzando a aburrirse y a perder toda esperanza de poder salir de allí hasta que escucharon un "CLICK" del candado que se había abierto.

-Abrió…. Dijo Jeanette feliz mente.-Ahora vámonos de aquí.

Las 3 bajaron ayudando a Brittany ya que no podía moverse bruscamente o se lastimaría aun mas después le quitaron el seguro a la puerta de la misma forma que el candado subieron las escaleras pero en eso vieron a la directora que las veía furiosamente.

-Iban a alguna parte…. Pregunto Miss Grudge enfuriesendoce.

-SI….respondió Brittany molesta.

-Lejos de ti Bruja…. Contesto Eleanor .

-Grave error…. Contesto Miss Grudge empesando a caminar asia a ellas.

Con estas últimas palabre4as de la directora las 3 chipettes corrieron otra vez rumbo al sótano ya que la directora comenzó a perseguir, las chipettes se escabulleron en abajo de un montón de cosas antiguas que había en el sótano ya que entorpeció a la directora tropezando con una de ellas, cuando se tropezó las chipettes vieron la oportunidad y salieron del sótano poniéndole seguro a la puerta y Lugo se dirigieron al cierto de Olivia, ella estaba amarrada de las manos y los pies y estaba en el suelo intentándose liberar , Olivia sorprendía de verlas otra vez enfrente de ella.

-Como lograron…. Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Jeanette la interrumpió.

-No importa la directora nos va a matar…. Contesto Jeanette aterrada.

-No no lo hará…. Les dijo Olivia una vez que Eleanor la avía desamarrado cortando las sogas con sus garras.

Olivia las tomo a las 3 en sus brazos y se dirigió corriendo por las escaleras rumbo a la puerta de salida y pudo ver la puerta despedazándose ya que no aguantaba los fuertes golpes de la directora quien la vio.

-Tu… no te atrevas a…. pero fue interrumpida ya que Olivia le contesto.

-Las quieres… Ben por ellas…. con esto Olivia corrió rumbo a la calles del orfanato alejándose cada vez mas y mas.

**Unos minutos después….**

Ella avía corrido y corrido al menos 18 kilómetros ya no podía más así que se estuvo a respirar poniéndose de rodillas.

-Estas bien…. Pregunto Eleanor con voz de preocupación al ver a Olivia así.

-Si lo estoy…. Respondió con mucha dificultad.

-Creo que lo logramos…. Hablo Jeanette.

-No parece…. Contesto Brittany aterrada.

En eso se escucho una sirena de auto de policía Olivia volteo a ver y vio a una patrulla y a la directora aun lado del coche sus ojos se abrieron de mas horror con dificultada se puso de pie. –Vengan…. Les dijo a las chipettes agarrándolas entre sus brazos y salió del camino internándose en el bosque.

**Bueno aquí termina la historia y por cierto a los que piensan que esta historia está llegando así fin se equivocan realmente XD y otra cosa algunos me dicen que quieren o sería mejor si yo dividiera la historia en 2 partes no sería mala opción que se hiciera pero si lo asiera la historia se vería como acortada pero no es realmente corta es decir que si la historia fuera digamos de 19 capítulos y al dividirla seria la mitad de 19 si entanden pero tampoco sería mala idea si ustedes están de acuerdo, así que esta se las dejare así votación **

**Quieren que divida la historia en 2 partes **

**Si**

**No**


	8. Desastre y Abandono Part3

Bien estoy de nuevo aquí en mi ya octavo capítulo y en casi la conclusión de la primera solo la primera parte de esta historia XD no soy dueño de los personajes ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fic solo soy dueño del fic bueno disfruten esta historia XD

Capitulo: 8

"Desastre y Abandono"

Part.3

2:30 am En la oscuridad y en lo profundo del bosque corriendo sin orientación alguna, Olivia ya no podía mirara a tras, ya no había retorno ante todo a lo que acaba de ocurrir en los últimas horas Hera la noche mas tormentosas de la que algunas veces avía vivido, pero eso no le importaba ya mucho sino que ver que les aria Miss Grudge a las chipettes si las llegara a capturar, Olivia aun estaba corriendo en el bosque con las 3 pequeñas ardillitas en sus brazos al parecer nadie la seguía pero eso no la detenía.

-Espera creo que ya la perdimos... Dijo Eleanor.

En eso Olivia tropezó cayendo en un camino algo inclinado ya que como Hera de noche no se distinguía por dónde ir, Olivia había tropezado cayendo en un azote en su rodilla y en su brazo derecho aterrizando en algunas rocas filosas al igual que las ardillas pero ellas aterrizaron en cuatro patas.

-¿Olivia estas bien?... Pregunto Jeanette en tono de preocupación.

-Si...si lo estoy... Contesto pero no pudo levantarse ya que su Rodilla le sangraba al igual que tenía el brazo lastimado pero aun así intento levantarse pero lo único que logro es que el dolor regresara de nuevo enviándola de nuevo al suelo en cuanto a las chipettes ellas estaban bien no se avían lastimado a acepción de Brittany ya que ella debía evitar moverse bruscamente, el cielo ya avía sido cubierto por las enormes nubes de la tormenta lo cual ya comenzaba a chispear.

-Deberíamos seguir ya que si empieza a llover no sería bueno que nos quedáramos aquí... Les dijo Olivia a las chipattes mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Seguir a donde estamos en pleno bosque no siquiera sabemos por donde estamos yendo... La dijo Brittany a Olivia.

Olivia no se molesto en contestarle pues solo causaría otro problema si lo hacía, las tomo de nuevo en sus brazos y continuo caminando con dificultad hasta encontrarse en una carretera, muy grave error al asomarse pues solo unos segundos pasaron para que volvieran a escuchar esa irritante sirena y al parecer otras personas que la buscaban pues había sido reportada como niña extraviada y la voz de eso ya se avía corrido y debido a eso la tenían acorralada pues pasarían aun muchísimos días y la seguirían buscando al menos ahora sabia que Miss Grudge no Hera del todo tonta pero tampoco la mas lista pues lo que ella quería en realidad no Hera encontrar a Olivia si no a su trió de acompañantes ante esto volvió a salir del camino del otro lado de la carretera adentrándose en otras partes del bosque aun que ya no tenía ventaja algunas personas la seguían para atraparlas ante esto consiguió desviarse para poder retornar su camino.

-Acaso no se cansan de perseguirnos... Hablo Jeanette.

-Al parecer no... Contesto Olivia con dificultad.

-¿Y si nos atrapan que es lo que nos harán?... Pregunto Eleanor asustada.

-No las atraparan... Contesto Olivia mientras comenzaba a correr de nuevo.

Olivia seguía corriendo con desesperación pero ya no podía mas hasta que por fin llego a donde esperaba llegar a los muelles de Sídney donde zarpaban los enormes barcos, viendo Olivia estaban todavía subiendo un montón de cajas de madera donde seguramente tenían un montón de mercancía para transportar, cuidadosamente fue acercándose pasando desapercibida ocultándose tras las cajas hasta por fin entrar al barco en la zona de carga lo cual ISO una buena elección pues entre todos los barcos que estaban en el muelle este se dirigía a los estados unidos Nueva York el barco tenía como nombre en el costado del barco "Sleep American" que traducido es el "Sueño Norteamericano".

Olivia una vez adentro del barco ya exhausto se dejo caer por un momento en el suelo al igual que dejo caer a las chipettes aunque no les paso nada pues aterrizaron en cuatro patas y no se lastimaron a excepción de Brittany pues le dolía su espalda.

-Olivia están ahora a ya afuera... Dijo Eleanor que se había trepado en una pila de cajas para poder ver en una ventana de forma circular.

-¿Están viniendo?... Pregunto Olivia intentando reponerse de nuevo en sus pies.

-No solo están hablando con los encargados de meter la mercancía... Le contesto Jeanette que estaba observando donde Eleanor estaba.

Olivia se puso de nuevo en sus pies con Brittany en su hombro izquierdo y se acerco a la ventana a observar y si avía in oficial ablando con los encargados por suerte Miss Grudge no estaba ahí solo eran 4 oficiales al parecer eran 3 hombres y una mujer ahora si la tenían acorralada y no podía salir para escabullirse en otro lugar pues si lo hacia la verían al menos a su vista pudo notar que los oficiales no se les permitía el paso al barco pues tendrían que esperar al capitán del barco ósea el dueño del barco, esto le daría tiempo a Olivia aunque en su mente ya no tenía alternativas estaba asustada, lastimada y le dolía la cabeza y al ver a las chipettes aterrorizadas mientras miraban fijamente a la ventana viendo cada movimiento de los oficiales Olivia empezó a mirar Asia todos lados tratando de buscar escapatoria.

-Noo...Olivia ven... Le grito Eleanor y a medida de su voz parecía muy aterrada.

-Que ocurre... Le contesto Olivia acercándose donde estaban las chipettes observando por la ventana cuando Olivia se acerco Jeanette le señalo con el dedo a la multitud fuera del barco y sus ojos de Olivia se abrieron de horror cuando vio a Miss Grudge ahí otra vez sentía el mismo miedo cuando Olivia se escondió bajo la mesa aquella noche oscura cuando Miss Grudge casi la atrapa estaba de igual que aterrada por suerte los encargados tampoco la dejaban pasar, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo así que de inmediato empezó a revisar las escrituras que tenían las cajas a un costado de lo que cotonía adentro.

-¿Que vamos hacer ahora?... Pregunto Brittany pues estaba aterrada y no podía apartar la mirada de la directora Miss Grudge discutiendo con los policías y los encargados.

-No...No lo sé... Contesto Jeanette que igual que Brittany también estaba aterrada.

-¿I si nos atrapan que nos van a hacer Olivia?... Pregunto Eleanor aterrada al igual que sus hermanas pero Olivia no respondió las 3 voltearon a ver a su cuidadora ella estaba leyendo rápidamente un montón de cajas al azar.

-¿Que estas haciendo?... Le pregunto Jeanette pero igual Olivia no Respondió solo se le podía ver que le salía algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Olivia... Brittany la llamo algo preocupada pero igual ella no respondió en lugar de eso Olivia agarro un pedazo de fierro que encontró en el suelo arrinconado después se acerco a una caja mediana de lo que aparecer por lo que estaba escrito a un lado contenía uvas, clavo el fierro en la tapa con todas sus fuerzas fue aflojando poco a poco los clavos hasta destaparla la caja si estaba extremada mente llena de uvas Olivia saco algunas arrojando las al suelo.

Las chipettes mientras se acercaban a ver que Hera lo que estaba asiendo Olivia Jeanette se dio cuenta antes que sus hermanas que Hera lo que realmente estaba asiendo

-Olivia no... Pero Jeanette no pudo terminarlo que iba a decir ya que las lagrimas le comenzaban a salir.

Después de esto Olivia solo se quedo por unos segundos luego se limpio las lagrimas y volteo a ver a las chipettes se agacho Asia ellas y las tomo en sus brazos en un fuerte abraso mientras se las levaba después de esto salieron del abraso y asentó a las chipettes dentro de la caja sima de las uvas.

-Ahora escúchenme las 3 si.-yo...yo no creo poder irme con al menos no por ahora, Miss Grudge no me busca a mí las busca a ustedes y si las encuentra o si las atrapa no me lo perdonaría y debido a eso no es muy seguro que se queden aquí con migo.

-Pero t tú...ella te matara... Le dijo Brittany sollozando.

-Yo estaré bien Brittany sí... Respondió Olivia mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas y le sonreirá para calmarla,-Tranquilas quédense aquí y ocúltense que nadie las vea y nadie les hará daño... Les volvió a decir.

Las 3 asintieron tristemente con la cabeza por ultimo Olivia se volvió Asia ellas para abrasarlas por una última vez mientras las lagrimas brotaban de su rostro luego coloco la tapa en sima solo que esta vez sin los clavos luego tomo el pedazo de fierro y golpeo la caja asiendo algunos agujeros para que las chipettes pudieran respirar después coloco otra caja no muy grande en sima por si cualquier caso las chipettes quisieran salir cuando la entren a buscar después con todo esto ya hecho se aparrago junto a la caja mientras se deslizaba Asia el suelo hasta quedarse profundamente dormida aun Hera de noche el cielo aun escurecía eran las 3:20 am de la mañana.

**Bien aquí termina este capítulo dejen sus reviwes es para ver si les gusta o no la historia aprovechando este momento para decirles que a los que han enviado comentarios de que como le hago para añadir subir o publicar mis historias y poner imágenes de portada aprende de estos videos tal vez les sirvan tienen que tener ya una cuenta para poder llevarlo acabo**

** watch?v=LVeu4S_aBlk**

** watch?v=5ht-bJfCa1U**

** watch?v=rZDHe7m0wbM**

** watch?v=m5xD9Dt-qo4**

**Espero que les sea de utilidad y no se desesperen a manejarlo así de rápido sean pacientes de lo contrario se confundirán XD BUANO HASTA LA SIGUIENTE ACTUALISACION…XD**


	9. Separación

**Aquí está el ultimo capitulo de solo la primera parte de hasta historia espero que les gusteXD**

**No soy dueño de los personajes ni de las canciones del fic solo soy dueño del fic**

**Capitulo: 9**

"**Separación"**

5:40 am, Olivia avía abierto de nuevo sus ojos despertándose de lo que parecía ser un buen sueño a una pesadilla, miro por el agujero de la caja y vio a sus 3 pequeñas ardillas estaban profundamente dormidas en sima de la fruta sin embargo un ruido llamo su atención miro por la ventana eran las mismas personas solo que ahora el capitán del barco ya estaba allí, las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse otra vez por la cara de Olivia en eso escucho una vocecita que al parecer provenía de la caja donde las chipettes se escondían.

-Por favor no te vayas... Olivia volteo a ver a la caja y en unos de los agujeros estaba Jeanette ya despierta observándola, Olivia se agacho para poder ver mejor a Jeanette y al parecer Eleanor y Brittany igual estaban despertando.

-Niñas yo...yo en verdad lo siento...si pudiera cambiar lo que paso créanme haría cualquier cosa para evitar esto.

En eso se escucho una voz que provenía detrás de Olivia.

-Niña sal de ahí.

Ella se volteo lentamente a ver al oficial, ella estaba sumamente aterrada por 2 cosas 1: que en unos segundos iba estar con Miss Grudge y 2: si el oficial avía visto a las chipettes, pero por suerte el oficial no las vio el se acerco Asia Olivia y la tomo con fuerza de su brazo, Olivia solo emitió un grito pues Hera el brazo que traía lastimado.

Las chipettes solo veían por los agujeros de la caja, al ver cómo le sujetaba el oficial el brazo herido de Olivia algunas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al ver esto, ante esto Olivia ya no podía seguir desistiendo a esto así que dejo de batallar y dejo que el oficial la bajara del barco, en estos últimos segundos Olivia miro Asia atrás y pudo notar a las chipettes que asomaban sus cabezas por unos de los agujeros de la caja de madera mientras soltaban mas lagrimas, Olivia pudo articular la palabra "ADIOS", he hizo un gesto con su mano y se le podía ver que le caía una lagrima por la mejilla luego de esto ella desapareció de la zona de

Carga de alimento del barco y de la vista de las chipettes, una vez afuera Olivia estaba aterrada pues Miss Grudge estaba ahí no sabía que le esperaba.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ZONA DE CARGA DEL VARCO...**

Las 3 chipettes estaban llorando pues Olivia se avía ido ya no estarían mas con ella ahora tenía que aprender a vivir solas sin nadie quien las proteja.

Dentro de la caja Brittany estaba intentando desesperadamente abrirla pero Olivia le avía puesto otra en sima que impedía que se pudiera abrir pero aun así. Brittany seguía sin darse cuenta que cada vez que saltaba para tratar de abrir la caja se lastimaba mas.

-Brittany... La llamo Jeanette que estaba junto a Eleanor pero Brittany no le contesto en lugar de eso ella seguía intentando abrirla pues quería estar con Olivia.

-BRITTANY YA BASTA... Le grito Jeanette sujetando la los hombro para poder verla cara a cara, Brittany tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas al igual que Jeanette y Eleanor.

-No tiene caso... Le volvió a decir Jeanette intentando tranquilizarla, Brittany abrazo así hermana mientras soltaban mas lagrimas al igual que Jeanette y Eleanor las 3 se aparragaron en unos de los rincones de la caja hasta que se quedaron las 3 completamente dormidas después de tanto llorar.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA**

**...SECUELA DE LAS CHIPETTES...**

**Bien aquí está el final de solo esta primera parte bien espero que les haya gustado y la segunda parte estará lista antes de este lunes ya que con las vacaciones tendré un poco más de tiempo para poder pensar bien bey XD hasta la siguiente actualización XD**


End file.
